marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Scott Summers (Earth-TRN566)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-TRN566 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'3" | Weight = 195 lbs (88 kg) | Eyes = Brown (glowing red when using powers) | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = | First = X-Men Adventures Vol 1 1 | Last = Adventures of the X-Men Vol 1 12 | HistoryText = Earth-TRN566's Scott Summers has a life that parallels his Earth-92131 counterpart's in part. As Cyclops, the leader of the X-Men, he lead the team against the Sentinels , Magneto , Juggernaut , and Apocalypse and his Horsemen . At one point Cyclops was captured (along with Jean Grey) by the Morlocks , and in other adventures encountered Cable , Bishop , and more. In the time Jean Grey was possessed by the Phoenix entity, Cyclops encountered the space pirate Corsair , but it is unknown if Scott ever learned that Corsair was his father, Christopher Summers. Cyclops' life is different from his Earth-92131 counterpart in many other ways. For example, he found his long lost brother Havok at some undetermined point in the past, indicated by how people such as Wolverine were aware of them being siblings. . He also had to save Jean Grey, Wolverine, and Gambit from the N'Garai in Salem Center. At one point, the Dweller-in-Darkness tampered with the M'Kraan Crystal with the plan to destroy the universe, and feed on the fear of the dying. As the M'Kraan Crystal was about to self-destruct, Cyclops and the X-Men joined together to fuse their essences with the Phoenix to give her the power to fix the crystal. Although they succeeded at first, the crystal exploded and destroyed the universe. However, Phoenix had prepared every living being in the universe to be unafraid of dying, with the hope that something greater would be created. Although the universe was destroyed, the Dweller in Darkness lost as he was unable to feed on fear. After Earth-TRN566's destruction, it was replaced with a new Earth in which that Earth's Cyclops was a founding member of the X-Men. | Powers = Seemingly those of Scott Summers (Earth-616) | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *Earth-TRN566 is the Earth in which (X-Men Adventures Vol 1,X-Men Adventures Vol 2,X-Men Adventures Vol 3), Spider-Man Adventures Vol 1, and Adventures of Spider-Man Vol 1 occur. *Originally, the X-Men Adventures series were just intended to adapt the episodes of X-Men: The Animated Series, with Vol 1 adapting all of Season 1 and Vol 2 adapting all of Season 2. However, Vol 3 only adapted the storyarcs "Out of the Past" , "The Phoenix Saga", "Savage Land, Savage Heart", and "The Dark Phoenix Saga." Afterwards, the series went off in a different direction with an all-new series called Adventures of the X-Men Vol 1, which used the prior X-Men Adventures series as part of its continuity, but ignored everything else the Animated Series did, which meant anything from part of Season 3, and all of Season 4 and 5, were non-canonical. *Episodes from Season 3 that were non-canonical to Earth-TRN566 included "Cold Comfort", in which Cyclops encountered Havok for the first time, and both were unaware that they were related. This was ignored by Adventures of the X-Men #1, where everyone (including Cyclops and Havok themselves) already knew that Cyclops and Havok were brothers. *Another Season 3 episode non-canonical to Earth-TRN566 is "Orphan's End", in which Cyclops learned Corsair is his father. While this takes place in Earth-92131, since "Orphan's End" was ignored by X-Men Adventures Vol 3, it is unknown if Earth-TRN566's Cyclops ever learned Corsair was his father or not. | Trivia = | Links = }}